1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrode terminal and a secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries can be charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged. Recently, large output secondary batteries using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having a high energy density have been developed. A low-capacity battery pack including one or a plurality of secondary batteries, which are wrapped in a package, may be used in a small-sized portable electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone or a notebook computer. A battery pack including several tens of secondary batteries that are connected to one another in series or in parallel may be included in a device, e.g., a hybrid car, an electric vehicle, or an electromotive bicycle, which requires a large amount of power.
Secondary batteries may include electrode terminals, through which unit cells may be electrically connected to each other. That is, several or several tens of secondary batteries may be connected to one another so as to assemble a battery pack.